The Sealed Heart
by Mai1012
Summary: Sakura leaves the village due to memories of Sasuke. She gets captured and taken to Akatsuki, but she finds out they're all vampires. Will Sakura be able to confront her shunned memories towards an Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am starting another fanfiction story and yes, it shall be a vampire fanfic. So if you are sick and tired of vampires, than this story is not for you. If you absolutely love vampire stories, then I hope you'll love mine! I'm a little new on fanfiction, so please do not make the flames harsh, thanks!**

**In this story, Sakura is seventeen!**

**Disclaimer: Oh one day, one day I shall own Naruto!! Mwah ha ha ha ha!!**

Chapter 1

"Sakura, you can't do this." the bleached blond friend of mine said with concern. We were at the cafe, drinking a cup of coffe before starting work. Ino took a sip of her espresso and placed the cup down, expecting me to say something. I really didn't have anything to say, but I couldn't leave her waiting.

"I can't live here anymore, Ino." I said dully and with no emotion. This made Ino jump a bit.

"He'll come back, just wait. Sasuke will return." Ino was pleading, I could tell. Her eyes began to water a little. She grabbed a napkin and began to pat her eyes gently. She placed the napkin down on the table and looked right at me. I sighed.

"It's not Sasuke that's making me leave." I lied.

It was because of Sasuke. Everything that had ever changed in the village, every person that had ever changed in the village, every heart that had ever shattered in the village, was all because of Sasuke. And the person's heart he shattered the most, was mine. I couldn't stay in a village when everywhere I go, a piece of a memory plays through my head and I soon begin to feel those wet droplets stream down my cheek. It was pure agony, and it would haunt me, if I didn't leave.

"Then what's the reason?" Ino said, forcing me back to reality.

I didn't say anything. I just sat there and took a quick sip of my mocha. Ino suddenly slammed her fist on the wooden round table and a crack was created on the side. Her eyes were wet again, but this time she didn't wipe them away. She just let them stream down her face and onto the table.

"There is no reason-

"Don't give me the same excuse, Sakura! Why are you always pushing people away, becoming more distant with them? You're a cry for help, but you won't let anyone help you!" Ino was shouting now.

Everyone in the cafe turned around to face her, but she didn't seem to notice. I took one last sip of my coffee and stood up to throw it away. I could feel everyone's eyes on mine, but Ino's pierced through.

"Why?" I heard Ino whisper. Her voice was cracking and she was on the virge of bawling. I didn't turn around to face her. I just looked straight ahead of me, to the open world and opened my mouth to say the words I always say to people, before I left the cafe.

"I don't need anyone's pity."

--

As I was walking to the hospital, I started to think if leaving Ino there was a good idea. I probably should have taken her advice and just stay here. I probably should have told the truth that it was Sasuke's fault for my depression.

But I didn't. Because it was my decision, just like it was my decision to leave this god forsaken place. The place where memories, good and bad, are always sticking to you. It was eating me alive, even though I didn't show it. I was really good at doing that.

I stopped in front of the hospital doors and pushed it open. I took a look around, when I got inside. Patients were seated reading magazines, nurses were busy checking folders at the front desk, and doctors went back and forth through the hallways.

It all looked exactly the same as it always did and it still will even when I disappear tonight. I walked up the front desk and signed myself in. The lady at the front desk looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Sakura. Your patient needs his injection today." she said and handed me a manila folder.

"Thank you, Ruka. I'll get right on it." I said, with a weak smile. I took the folder, walked down the hallway, abd into room 308B.

I opened the door and saw my yellow haired, knuckle head of a friend. His head was covered with wrapping and his cheek held a small bandgae. I walked toward him and placed the folder on the lamp table next to his bed.

"Time for your injection, Naruto." I said with a smile. He smiled back, his big white teeth showing.

"Just don't make it hurt, okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto teased. I took out the shot that was filled with clear liquid and injected it in Naruto's arm.

"I can't make any promises." I teased back.

--

The day went by slowly and I got more nervous about leaving. As I started to pack in my room, I soon began to get second thoughts about escaping. Maybe Ino was right. Maybe I couldn't leave, that wouldn't solve any problems at all. But then again, maybe leaving would make me forget all the memories I had here. I stood up, with my backpack on my back and ready to go.

I looked at myself in the mirror and remembered everything I had with me. An extra set of clothes, my wallet, an extra set of kunais and shurikens, a journal and pen, and a few medical supplies. I was about to leave my room, when I caught a reflection, coming from the moon and onto an old potograph that is sitting on my desk. I picked it up and examined it. It was the Squad Seven, back in the old days. Me in the front, as happy as ever, Naruto on my left wearing a frown on his face, Kakashi behind us, and Sasuke on my right, as stoical as he always was.

The picture gave me a home feeling, like I belonged here in the village. But then, it gave me a sickening feeling too, like being here will make me more depressed than I am already. I quickly placed the picture down and went out my room and into the streets.

The night air was cold and gave a somewhat eerie feeling, but I decided that it wasn't much. My feet felt heavy as I came closer towards the Konoha gates. No one was around to see me part ways and yet, I felt like someone was watching me. The Konoha gates were right at my face, closed shut. I jumped up onto the wall, that bordered the village and the outside world. I turned around and gave one last look at the place.

Nothing.

I felt nothing as I turned ahead and jumped in the forest and sprung from tree to tree. I felt nothing, as I played memories through my head, the good ones and the bad ones. And for the first time in my entire life, my eyes were desert dry.

--

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! I hope this chapter wasn't too forward, I'm not very good at writing. This chapter was a bit short, I'll try to make the others longer. I know this chapter had nothing to deal with vampires, but the upcoming one should. That means we get to see Itachi, weeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Please review, and please do not make the flames that harsh. If any of you guys have suggestions, I'll try to use them!**

**Mai1012 :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me awhile to update! I got banned from the computer like three times this week! But I'm back and ready for Chapter 2!!**

**Dislcaimer: I really don't own anything...**

Chapter 2

The sky began to brighten up as the morning rose from its slumber. The birds chirped a wonderful melody and villagers walked around doing their own routine. As if nothing had happened the night before.

Naruto pressed down on his alarm clock to stop its irritated ringing. He sat up from the hospital bed and yawned loudly, stretching his arms out wide. He walked to the window and opened it wide to let the morning sunshine in. Naruto watched as kids were playing ninja outside, while their parents went shopping. Everything seemed to be peaceful and undisturbed.

But Naruto knew something wasn't right. Inside him, Naruto felt worried about something, but didn't know what it was. It had irked him ever since last night as well. Actually, last night was when it all started. If only Naruto knew what was bothering him, he would be out of the hospital springing into action to try and fix it. But he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll deal with it later." He told himself.

--

A knock was made on the Hokage door.

"Enter." Tsunade said.

The ebony haired assistant stepped in, while holding TonTon with both hands and walked up the front desk.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade said, as she stamped paperworks.

"Lady Tsunade, it is already past 10:00 and Sakura Haruno has not come in for work yet." Shizune said.

The Fifth Hokage ceased what she was doing and looked at her assistant and wide eyes. This was not like Sakura to be so very late. If she was ever late, she would inform Tsunade before getting there.

"Is she at her house?"

Shizune shook her head. "No, I just sent a couple of chunnins, but no one was home."

"Then what do you conclude about this?" Tsuande asked, folding her hands and placing her head on top of them.

"I think that Sakura, simply might have, ran away."

Well, this wasn't exactly a surprise to Tsunade. Knowing Sakura, she probably would have done something like this from the very start. Tsunade has even noticed that her attitude has changed, once Sasuke left, but it's been worse now. When people would speak to her, she gave then a fake smile to not concern anyone. And she would hide all the emotions in her face and voice as well.

But when Sakura was alone, she would curl in a ball and begin to cry with no one to comfort her. Maybe her leaving was the right choice for Sakura. Maybe, just maybe, she might find someone else to comfort and love. But this was only a slim possibility. For now, Tsunade needed to conduct a plan to bring Sakura back.

"Shizune, round up as many Anbus you can find!"

Shizune stood in attention and nodded. "Yes ma'am!" And with that, she went out the door.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and sighed heavily.

_Sakura, don't do anything that you know you'll regret._

--

Sakura has been running since practically last night. She only got a few hours of sleep and some berries from trees and bushes. Her stomach was growling and she needed to find some food before she passed out. Sakura stopped at a river and began to wash her face to awaken. She saw a few salmon swimming along with the small current. Sakura took out a kunai and threw it swiftly at two fish. The fish were caught and began to wiggle once Sakura took them out from the water and into two sticks.

Once they were done cooking, Sakura layed back and looked up at the blue sky. Puffy little clouds roamed the blue sky, slowly and lazily.

Sakura chuckled. So, this was how Shikamaru was. Sakura layed down on the bladed green grass and sighed. The wind began to pick up a bit and blow Sakura's pink locks back and forth. She hadn't felt this peaceful and relaxed in a very long time. Sakura just wanted to lay on the grass to hear the wind sing, to feel it touch her face as if it was a male's hand, comforting her with care and love. Sakura could almost hear that male say her name. So velvety and so deep.

"Sakura."

The voice almost sound familiar, like she knew she had heard it before somewhere.

"Sakura."

Sakura had heard it before! But where? If only Sakura could recognize the voice, she would know. Wait, it was coming to her. The voice, she was almost able to remember.

"Sakura."

Sasuke? No, it couldn't be, could it? That was definitly his voice, but was it really him? There was only one way for Sakura to find out for real, and that involved her not to get emotional.

Sakura slowly opened her eyelids from the pitch blackness and sat up. As she sat up, the first thing she saw was a figure. A male figure, one of his hands on his hip and the other on just hanging on his side. His beautiful navy locks danced in the wind and his dark onyx eyes fixed upon Sakura's. Sakura began to shake, trying to keep her emotions inside. Her mouth began to open.

And when it did, a very small whisper came out, revealing the male's name.

"Sasuke."

And with that said, a single tear streamed down her cheek.

**I know I said Sakura would meet Itachi in this chapter, but I felt it wasn't really the right time!! I'm very sorry!! Please don't kill me or give mean flames to me!! I'll have to see where this takes the story and if it doesn't last long, then I might be able to place Itachi and Kisame in the next chapter. ONLY A POSSIBLITY!! BUT DON'T FRET, ITACHI WILL COME!!**

**I also like to thank these people for reading my story:**

**CrystalHeart27**

**UchihaSakura2007**

**gothic satan-wolf**

**Zukiko**

**i flame SUCKY stories**

**thank you all for either making it a fav, or alert, or reviewing whether it was good or bad. I need everyone's honest opinion! So, I thank you again!**


	3. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note**

Hello to all my fellow readers and reviewers. Sorry I hadn't updated yet. I got grounded and can not update unless I'm off grounded...ness. And I'm not sure when that will be, again I am truely sorry about this!! X( The only times I am able to use the computer is when my parents are out, and that's not a lot of times. But don't worry! I will make sure to use most of computer time writing the third chapter! Again I am sorry!!


	4. Chapter 3

**HA-ZAA!Hello all readers and reviewers!! Here's Chapter 3 and I really hope you all will enjoy it.....please do not make the flames harsh and I will give you pie! Everyone loves pie!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke wouldn't have killed his brother and he wouldn't be obsessed with tomatoes. He'd be obsessed with cupcakes!!!**

Chapter 3

Was this real?

Was Sasuke really standing in front of Sakura?

She had to say his name one more time, to feel it on her lips, after so long. It took Sakura some time to open her mouth again and say his beautiful name for a second time. She slowly opened her lips a little and began to make the "S" sound.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke's lips curved to the side and smirked. "I'ts been a while, hasn't it?"

Once he said this, tears began to stream down Sakura's cheeks. More and more little clear droplets formed in her eyes and fell, escaping. Sakura slowly stood up with as much energy she could muster. Apparently, she used her energy to try to say Sasuke's name. Once Sakura was fully up on her feet, the wind began to pick up more than it did before. Petals from a cherry blossom tree danced with the wind, following it lead.

Sakura swallowed, hard.

"Yes, it has." She was able to choke out. Sasuke lifted one foot and began to walk towards Sakura. Sakura just stayed where she stood and watched her lover move gracefully.

Sasuke was now in front of her, looking down with a smile. As Sakura gazed at it, his smile wasn't just some normal Uchiha smirk. It was so pure and so real. It looked as if Sasuke really loved Sakura.

Did he?

Sakura's legs began to give in and Sakura was about to collapse on the grass, when her lover's arms caught her. Sakura, slightly blushing, looked down at Sasuke's arms. They were strong, and yet very gentle with holding her. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist and brought Sakura closer. Their bodies were pressed against each others and Sakura's blush was scarlet now.

Sasuke chucked softly at her antics. He brought a hand and brushed Sakura's pink locks very smoothly. He then took his hand and cupped her chin, so their eyes were meeting. Jade and onyx. Sakura could feel his breath on her face.

"You are very lovely, Sakura. I won't let anyone take you from me." Sasuke said velvety.

He brought his face closer to Sakura's.

She knew what was going to happen next.

He was going to kiss her. Sakura had waited so long for this to happen. Her heart began to pound at a rapid speed. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and got on her tiptoes to reach Sasuke's face. But for some reason, she hadn't reached it yet. Sakura knew their faces weren't that far apart from the beginning.

So why wasn't she kissing him?

Sakura opened her eyes to notice that Sasuke's head was going towards the side of her head, near the neck.

As Sakura watched from the corner of her eyes, Sasuke's mouth opened with a smile.

A smile revealing two purly white, very sharp, fangs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura shot her eyes open and sat up.

She looked around the forest, the river she caught fish at, on her left side. She was breathing hard and her hair was sticked to her cheeks because she was sweating. The wind was gone and so was Sasuke.

Because he was never there to begin with.

It was all a dream. Sakura had dreamt everything up, Sasuke wasn't ever here, and neither were the fangs in his mouth.

Was that part real?

Was Sakura's dream really a message trying to tell her something?

And if it was, what was it trying to tell her?

Of course Sakura had no idea and decided not to worry about it at the very moment. She walked towards the river and looked at her reflection.

-------------------------------------------------

In the outskirts of the forest, two shinobi were moving swiftly and fluidly. They leaped from tree to tree and couldn't be seen as they did this.

"Time to head back to the base, right?" the blue-skined one asked, with a velvety but rough voice.

"Hn." the crimson eyed one said, with a pure velvety voice.

They picked up the pace and were very invisible to the human eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sakura was done washing her face, she began to pack her things and move along with her journey or her escape. When Sakura packed the last object into her bag, for a very splint second, she could hear a presence coming her way.

No wait, their are two.

Sakura's ninja senses were bursting in and Sakura soon then dumped everything, she had just neatly placed in her bag, out. She grabbed a couple of paper bombs and placed them around the area she was in. She soon then grabbed a roll of string.

When Sakura was done, she could sense the two people coming closer. She could tell they were going at a quick speed. Very quick actually, so quick that no one would be able to see them. Of course hours of training with Lady Tsunade was worth it.

Sakura hid inside a bush and waited for the rats to fall in her trap.

-------------------------------------------------

The ebony haired shinobi planted his feet firmly on a branch. His Sharingon was peircing through the woods and noticed the paper bombs on a few trees. His partner stopped next to him, confused.

"You see something, Itachi?" the shark man, who was Kisame, asked.

"There are paper bombs ahead." Itachi said impassivly. Kisame looked ahead. Of course, he couldn't see any paper bombs because they were well hidden, but with Itachi's Sharingon, everything was exposed.

The two Akatsukis began to move quicker than before, following where the paper bombs lead them to. But what they didn't know, was that the paper bombs were leading them to someone who will change their, and the other Akaktsukis, lives forever.

**Sorry, it was kinda short. And I am very very very VERY sorry it took me forever to update! When it comes to getting grounded, I get grounded tem times worse! But, thankfully it is gone!XD Anyways, please review and no horrible flames! Thank you, and I will try my very best tp update more and quickly!**

**Your very apologetic writer, Mai. :P**


End file.
